The present invention relates to suspension struts for motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a separate air seal which seals the compressed air located within an air spring which is associated with the suspension strut.
MacPherson struts are being employed in many present day vehicles and are being designed into many future vehicles. These struts comprise a combination wheel suspension strut and shock absorber which eliminates the requirement of an upper control arm in the suspension system. The elimination of the upper control arm provides an increase in space for the engine and transmission or transaxle within the engine compartment of the vehicle. This additional space is especially advantageous for front wheel drive vehicles which include an xe2x80x9ceast-westxe2x80x9d engine rather than the traditional xe2x80x9cnorth-southxe2x80x9d orientation for rear wheel drive vehicles.
A typical strut includes the suspension spring positioned coaxially around the shock absorber. The spring extends from a bracket mounted on the outer tube of the shock absorber to a bracket that is integrated into the top mounting system for the strut. The suspension spring can be a steel coil spring or the suspension spring can be an air spring assembly.
When an air spring assembly is used with the strut, the air spring assembly is positioned co-axially over the shock absorber assembly and it is typically fixed to the vehicle body (sprung mass) through the top mounting system for the shock absorber.
Regardless of which type of mounting system is utilized to attach the air spring assembly to the vehicle body (sprung mass), it is absolutely necessary to maintain a sealed pressure chamber within the air spring assembly itself. The pressurized air within the air spring assembly supports the sprung mass of the vehicle. Thus, there is a need to adequately seal the air spring assembly both at the interface with the upper mounting system as well as the interface with the shock absorber in the strut suspension system.
The continued development of the strut suspension systems incorporating air spring assemblies concentric with the shock absorber includes the development of sealing systems which seal the pressurized chamber for the air spring assembly.
The present invention provides the art with a sealing system which provides a seal at the interface between the air spring assembly and the shock absorber. This system provides the necessary sealing to prevent air leakage from the air spring assembly to the outside environment around the strut.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.